Marked
by Meggin Lane
Summary: Some musings on the missing shower scene from Clap if You Believe, Arrrgh-there be details! the frustration of soulless Sam's reactions and what it means to be marked by the Fey.


Marked

Don't own 'em, just love 'em. Wished ta hell I worked for Kripke

Some musings on the missing shower scene from Clap if You Believe, Arrrgh-there be details! the frustration of soulless Sam's reactions and what it means to be marked by the Fey.

wWw

When Dean got back to the room after his ordeal in the crop circle even a soulless Sam could see that the shaken man before him needed to calm the fuck down and suggested he hit the shower.

"I've been abducted by aliens and I won Sam!" his brother yelled a bit too confidently. To Sam the tension was rolling off Dean in waves and his brothers eyes seemed too wide and had a slight glassy hysterical sheen to them.

"Whydoncha take a shower, Dean?" Sam suggested.

Dean nodded a bit too rapidly, "Right. I'll do that , I'm gonna take a shower." And he went straight to the bathroom to peel off his clothes that had been torn and bloodied in the fight with those luminous grabby assed douchebags.

Sam just stared at the bathrooms closed door. Usually Dean grabs his clean clothes first and changes in the bathroom after the shower. 'Huh, I guess he was more shook up about the encounter than he let on...I wonder if they really got him onto the 'probe table' before he could get away?' But Sam knew he'd never be able to ask that question, not after Dean had flat out told him never to utter the phrase 'probe table' out loud anyway. 'Tsk, tsk" thought soulless Sam, 'Here was an honest to god confirmed alien abduction, by a credible source and the world would never know because his brother would be too squeamish to give all the details.' Important Intel too that as hunters they should log into the journal but Sam figured Dean wouldn't allow documenting it there either. 'Now who's the sensitive one?' he darkly mused.

wWw

Dean couldn't tear the clothes off himself fast enough. He even banged his sore knuckles against the bathrooms sink counter wrenching his coat off. That's when he noticed the tear in the jacket.

"Damned friggin grabby hands bastards!" he thought fiercely as he saw the cut in the sleeve.

He reached into the shower and spun the water on all the way to hot and it began to steam up the room almost instantaneously. "Good." he thought miserably. "I don't want to see myself in the mirror, I don't want to see where they...touched me...put their filthy little hands all over me." And he shuddered at the almost blocked out memory. 'How the hell were things so small that strong? I don't remember them lifting me up over their heads, but suddenly they were just passin' me along above them like I was in some goddamned Mosh pit...toward that...altar...' and his whole body shuddered as he remembered how cold the stone felt agains his naked flesh as we was laid face down upon it.

He didn't remember tossing the rest of the laundry onto the floor.

He climbed into the shower and closed the sliding door turned his back to the hot spray and just as soon as it hit a certain spot on his ass the fiery pain made him yelp. "Arrrgh Sonofabitch!"

Sam heard the cry and went immediately to the closed bathroom door, "Dean! Dean you alright?"

Dean nimbly scooted out from under the hot spray and jammed his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out further. The cool tile felt soothing to the painful flare on his left butt cheek as he panted around his fist for a few minutes until the pain subsided.

Sam started to pound on the door.

"I'm ok Sam!" Dean shouted shakily back. "Just...Just scalded myself on the friggin' hot water is all, damn motel water heaters-Just...just gimme a minute...and I'll be right out."

"You don't sound ok." SoullessSam insisted, he may not really care but he could tell the difference between the truth and a lie and he knew Dean was lying- he just didn't know why.

"I'm...fine Sam!" Dean shouted back as he tried to edge himself around the hot mist to adjust the water temp down.

"Well, ok then." replied Sam and he went back to his laptop researching more alien abductions. 'Pity Dean won't talk," He grumbled to himself, 'it'd be sweet to interview him and post a blog on the truth that's out there'. And he slumped almost moodily down in his chair in front of the computer.

When Dean emerged in a cloud of steam a few moments later Sam didn't even look up from the laptop. "Feeling any better?" he said to make conversation.

Dean dropped the towel from around his waist and bent down to grab his boxers. "Sure Sam, friggin' peachy." he'd said as he searched around inside his duffle.

Dean's sarcastic response level was more than enough for even a soulless guy to look up puzzled. And he was greeted with Dean's bare ass up in the air. But something was different about it. SoullessSam scrunched up his brows, it wasn't that he felt anything disturbing about the sight, because he couldn't... because he was soulless and couldn't really feel any emotions... but intellectually he knew that even knowing the difference in how your brothers ass used to look compared to how it looked now was wrong on soooo many different levels that it took a moment for him to process that.

"What's that on your ass dude?" Sam said.

And Dean spun around so fast that Sam got a brief unwanted view of yet another part of his brothers anatomy, which by the way looked fine or ...um... wasn't any different anyway.

Dean sputtered back at him all the while quickly struggling to pull up his black boxers, "Geez! When was the last time you were checking out my ass man? And the answer better be NEVER!"

"All the time...I mean I don't check out your ass...but I see it often enough to know...well, I don't ever really want to know...but it's not like you and me haven't seen more than enough of each other over the years." Sam coolly responded.

"not lately!" Dean fired back as he yanked his black tee over his head.

Sam rolled his eyes, 'the missing year thing again' it was all Dean ever brought up. And it annoyed Sam not because of any emotion but from the shear repetition of having his nose constantly rubbed in it.

"Yeah, ok not lately...not for a year." he huffed. "But the last time I did get a 'show' you didn't have a...what is that? A mole? Scab?"

Dean made his "ewe" face at him.

"It's nothing, a mole...probably." Dean tuned his back on him and rushed to get the rest of his clothes on.

"Didn't Lisa see it...say something to you about having it checked out?" Sam pursued.

Dean paused his frantic dressing at the mention of Lisa's name. "No...she didn't, I don't...Why do you care suddenly?" he snapped back.

"It's no big thing but I thought we were supposed to look out for each other and I hadn't noticed that there before so I thought you'd want me to mention..." Sam's voice trailed off in the face of Dean's death glare.

"Duly noted." Dean clipped back at him. "Now can we freakin get on with case?"

wWw

It turned out to be fairies, not aliens.

Sam was surprised by how freaked out Dean had gotten over that revelation. I mean they'd faced a werewolf when they were both in their teens, a freaking werewolf! And Sam had never seen Dean so shaken by the understanding of the existence of any of the creatures they'd hunted before not like he was freaking out about the existence of fairies. What was up with that?

So after they had solved the case and Sam had sent the little buggers packin' back to their own dimension; they were sitting in the middle of no where on the hood of the Impala, about to have the first sip of their traditional victory beer when Sam remembered something the leprechaun had said to him about Dean.

He waived the beer away that Dean offered to him and said, "Dean lemme see your ass again."

Dean sputtered and blew his just sipped beer out of his nose. "Wh...What?"

"Drop trow and lemme see that spot on your butt."

"Neeoooo!" Dean looked at him like he was crazy or something and stepped away from him.

Sam stood up and faced him, "it's important Dean, I think we may not have seen the last of the fairies."

Flashes of unbidden memories spun before Dean's eyes. The mosh pit, him being hoisted up and pants stripped down and being passed hand over freakishly small hand over to the looming stone alter then searing pain and the smell...of burnt flesh...HIS flesh on fire!"

Dean lost his grip on the beer bottle and the sound of breaking glass at his feet snapped him back to the present.

"Dean, DEAN!" Sam shook his shoulder. "You with me? What do you remember about that night in the crop circle?"

"I...uh...went in and there was nothing, no marks on the ground, like uh...landing gear...or foot prints..then there was this light. It hit me from above and...and..." suddenly he felt nauseous again remembering the approaching heat and the cooked smell.

Sam still had his hand on his shoulder so Dean swiped it off. "Quit touching me" He said softly.

"Dean, I need to check something out..." Sam looked into his brothers eyes and Dean flinched away. "Trust me I don't wanna, but I need to look at your ass again, man, and see if...if you've been "marked" like the leprechaun said.

Dean snapped his head back to meet his eyes, "Marked?"

"Yeah, Just before I sent his ass back to where everything is magically delicious, he told me you had been marked as the property of the Fey. I didn't think he meant that literally but then I just remembered that spot on your butt...so I gotta see if it is indeed a "mark" of some kind."

"Really?" Dean whined ( altho he would never admit it sounded like that actually)

Sam shook his head and said, "Drop 'em and bend over"

Dean turned to face the expansive black hood of his baby and popped the button on his jeans, unzipped his fly and shimmied his pants down to pool around his ankles then bent over the still warm comfort of the Impala's hood.

Sam stood behind him and uttered, "Huh." Then "Don't move!" Dean still made as if to stand up but Sam said, "Wait a second wouldja Dean?" And rushed around him to rifle through the glove box.

"Oh for cryin out loud, if you think I'm gonna give you a chance to put may ass on YouTube you got another think com..."

"Shut up Dean," Sam said as he rushed back this time holding the magnifying glass they kept to read maps by. Then peering through it Sam said, "Huh," once more. And that's when Dean felt the spot get nudged by Sam's finger.

"WHOA!" He jumped away from the car, "What the hell Sam!" nearly tripping from the pants being around his ankles.

Sam put his hands up in the air in a placating gesture and said the one thing that made this even worse, "Dean, I think something's in there."

"ULP!" Dean swallowed audibly. "You mean up my...?"

It was Sam's turn to shimmy slightly from that disturbing image, "No, Dean not up your...anything. Under your skin...where they burnt you, I think they implanted something there too."

Dean went even paler at the word 'implant'.

"Sam sighed all business again, "Come on turn around I need to make sure." And Dean numbly did what he was told. He felt a light touch then 'click and flash' went the sound of Sam's cell phone camera. And Dean shot up hell bent to destroy Sam's phone and Sam's face in that order.

"What the hell man! I trusted you and this is what you do?" He cursed as he pulled up his pants and fumbled with his zipper.

"I'm sending this to Bobby to do some more research." Said Sam has he pushed send.

"Like hell you are!" yelled Dean and made a grab for the camera which Sam smoothly kept out of his reach.

Sam kept playing 'keep away' with the phone as Dean kept swiping at it. "You're Fuckin' not sending fuckin' pictures of my ass to Bobby man! Hasn't he been through enough! Dean kept yelling.

"He's got it already." Said soulless Sam calmly, "Now do you want to explain to him what he's looking at or do you want me to?"

Dean stood mortified and just stared at his brother. Then his shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply, "You really suck sometimes, you know that?"

Sam looked at him as he handed him his phone answering, "Yeah, yeah I have my moments."

wWw

They were in the car speeding along the high way. Sam held his cell up between them so that they could both hear Bobby's voice on the phone and it sounded worried to Dean.

"It looks like a brand of some kind," said the older hunter, "and definitely a glyph. Ancient Celtic of some dialect I don't think exists anymore. Where did you say it was on you?"

Dean gripped the steering wheel on the Impala tighter. "I didn't.." he bit out.

"Well, boy it could be important," Bobby coaxed, " just like with real estate its all about location, location."

Sam giggled, Dean swatted him and Sam whispered, "Hey, soulless or not that's funny."

Dean clenched his jaw and Sam said, "His butt... his left butt cheek to be exact."

"Oh," Said Bobby and rolled his eyes, "that's so much better that it being his right butt cheek."

"Is it?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Neooo ya idjit!" Bobby said in a mixture of frustration and sympathy. "The... uh... 'nether regions' being marked signifies ownership or fealty to a master. Essentially they tagged you for being conscripted into their service and that thing under your skin, well, I'll bet that is some kind of tracking device so's they can find you when ever they want and collect you when ever they please. You're on their radar boy and the sooner we get that chip outta ya the better I'll sleep at night."

"Well, can't Sam just...ya know slice and dice and get it outta me now? Dean asked.

"This is fairies we're talkin' about , Bobby emphasized, "they don't seal any deals with out a magical back door trap."

"So to speak," Dean sighed.

Sam giggled, "what?...Funny!"

"Ok, we'll get there ASAP." Dean grabbed the phone out of Sam's hand and snapped it off. Then he started to pull the Impala off the road.

"Wait!" Sam startled, "Why are you pulling over?"

Dean got out of the car and went over to Sam's side and tossed him the keys saying, "You're driving."

Sam stood up with a puzzled look on his face. And Dean explained as he slid into the passengers side. "You don't sleep, there fore you can drive all night and plus if the fairies beam me up while were on the road the car won't crash because you'll be behind the wheel not me. 'Sides you've been yammering at me for years now to want to save my ass for a change and here's your golden opportunity!"

Sam smirked as he slide into the drivers side. His brother could be a dick sometimes bossy and petulant and generally applying restrictions where none needed to be half the time ( at least he thought so these days) but he always admired his ability to face trouble head on. Or in this case...how did that saying go? By "Grabbing the bull by the tail and facing the situation." Yep, that definitely applies here.

the end

Please review


End file.
